


Another Side

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry to the “Halloween Fan fiction Contest” on the Hidden Houses forum.</p><p>Dave helping his daughter to create a Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Side

**Another side**

 

“Wake up, wake up! It’s morning, daddy!” he heard suddenly and in the next moment he felt something on his back. After a few seconds he realized that Rosie stormed into the bedroom and woke him up.

“Wha…?” he started but stopped because of a big yawn.

“It’s Thursday morning daddy and because mommy is out of town you promised me that you’ll help me with my costume for the Halloween party tomorrow!” she said and started to pull the blanket which was covering Dave.

“Hey, sweetie it’s barely 8am! Pleeeease let me sleep a bit more!” he hummed from under his pillow and grabbed the edge of the blanket to stop Rosie.

“Nooooo!” she giggled “You need to prepare breakfast and we must go to that nearby shop to buy the things we’ll need for my costume! So it’s time to wake up, daddy, or else we won’t be ready!” she started jumping on the bed.

“Okay, okay, fine… I’m awake…” he growled and looked at his daughter, who started to laugh on his messy hair.

“What? Are you laughing at me?” he asked and grabbed the little girl before he started tickling her tummy.

“Nooooooooo!!!! Daddy!!!” she laughed and tried to break free from his grip.

\---

After they arrived back home, Dave let Rosie pack out the things from the paper bags and went to the kitchen to make a strong coffee then it was time to start Rosie’s costume. After a few hours the whole living room was a total mess. Scissors, paints and pieces of wires were everywhere next to some paper with the sketches Rosie and Dave made for the future costume.

“Well, I think it’s nearly ready” Dave said after he checked Rosie’s skirt and top “Are the gloves ready?” he looked down at his daughter who was sitting on the ground.

“Yes, I finished them!” she smiled up at him and showed them.

“Okay, sweetie, then it’s time to make your wings. Because you can’t be a real fairy without wings!” he smiled and cut off a longer wire.

“Yaaay! Daddy, can you tell me how we’ll make the wings?” she knelt next to him and watched what he was doing.

“Of course, princess. Here, see? I bend the wire to have a wave in it. This bigger one is the upper part of your wing, and the other one will be the smaller one. Please, give me those white stockings!” he looked up at her after he fixed the ends of the wire.

Rosie crawled to the packages next to the table “I found them!” and she handed them to Dave.

“Okay, now we carefully pull it onto the wire from the top, see? We must pull it slowly down, but be careful not to tear it apart.”

“And what will you do with it at the bottom?”

“I fix it, of course” and he cut off a piece from the tape and reeled around the wire. “Now it’ll be okay.”

“And what’s now? I want to help too!”

“You can, sweetie. Just pour some of those green, yellow and silver acryl paints onto that big plate, but don’t mix the colours.”

“Okay…” Dave smiled as he was watching Rosie concentrating hard. Even her little tongue was in the corner of her lips. “Is it enough?”

“Yep. Now give me that brush, I’ll show you how to paint the motifs onto the stretched stockings.” Dave took the brush and started to paint. After a few minutes he slowly forgot where he was, there was only the “canvas” and the brush as more and more fairy-like wing designs started to evolve. It was always like this when he immersed into his own world among his paintings. He realised that it was ages ago since he took the brush and he knew now that he missed it. The smell of the paints and the sight as his dreams and visions started to live on the canvas... He wanted to feel that satisfaction which filled him after the last stroke before he could say out loud that the painting was finished…

“Wow, daddy, this looks really cool!” he heard Rosie’s squeal.

“I’m glad you like it” he smiled and looked at the nearly finished wing “Now choose from those little shiny rhinestones. What do you think, which colours would fit the wing?”

“Well… let me see… I think silver, and yellow.”

“Okay, then we’ll use them. I’ll ask for your help. First I’ll make little points with glue on the stockings and you must put one paste on each of them.”

“Okay, understood. Let’s do it!” she frowned and Dave needed to laugh “What?”

“Nothing, dear, you are just sweet.”

“Awww daddy, this is not the time! We must continue the work!”

“Okay, okay, but you know sometimes you really are like your mother…”

“Yeah, I know, I know…” she sighed and looked questioningly at Dave.

“Okay, I get it…” he smiled and grabbed the glue. They even added some glitter powder too then they put the nearly finished wing away to let it dry. After they repeated the same thing with the other wing, Dave wired them together and added some long silky ribbons and reeled some more tape around the middle to fix the wings together.

“But daddy, this is ugly there!” she pouted and pointed onto the place where the wings met.

“Don’t worry, Rosie, I have a plan to cover it.”

“How?” she asked as her eyes lit up.

“We’ll put some flowers there” he answered and bent down for them.

“Flowers? Won’t they fade after a while?” she sent him a doubting look.

“Don’t be afraid, they aren’t real, see?” he tickled her face with the little bouquet then put it to its place. “Now it’s ready!” he smiled “What do you think?”

“It’s wonderful, daddy!” she laughed and jumped into his neck.

“Oh-oh, be careful, sweetie!” he laughed and put the wings down before he hugged Rosie back “You know you’ll be the most beautiful fairy in New York, you’ll see!”

“I hope so! Thank you daddy, you’re the best! I love you!” she hugged him hard and kissed his cheek.

“I love you too, hon!” Dave put a kiss onto her forehead “But now it’s time to eat something! I’m staaarving!”

“You’re always hungry, dad!” she jumped down from the couch and ran towards the kitchen “Catch me if you ca-aaan!” she giggled and disappeared on the corridor.

\---

“David! Nice to see you here!” came Alice’s voice from his left and after a second the woman appeared in front of him with a glass of champagne in her hand.

“Alice, thanks for the invitation. Rosie was really excited about this little party and the contest.”

“I can imagine! My boys were just the same. They couldn’t stop speaking about their costumes. But come in, come!’ she smiled and waved towards the crowded living room. Although it was October, the weather wasn’t that cold, so some of the guests were walking outside in the garden. “I wanted to ask about your little fairy’s costume. Where did you get it?”

“We made it with our own two hands, of course. I taught her how to do the wings and stuff.”

“Really? I didn’t know that you are such a creative man. Well of course you are, because of the music and paintings…”

“I have many sides, like everyone else…” he smiled and enjoyed the effect he had on Jen’s friend, because of course she started blushing in her elf costume.

“Erm… well yes, and what’s with your costume? I thought you knew that even the parents…”

“I dressed like a maniac serial killer. They are like everyone else…” he gave her a dark look and stroked down his black suit by his chest so now Alice needed to sip from her champagne after she nodded.

“True… Well then I guess you’d love to meet my cousin, my sons’ godmother. She’s dressed like Wednesday from the Addams Family….” She pointed towards the corner where a dark and spun haired young woman leant down to two boys and Rosie. Dave drank in her sight and lifted one of his eyebrows as his eyes moved downwards on the slim body - covered with black lace.

“Definitely…” he whispered and put his most dangerous smile onto his face as he left Alice behind and moved closer to the little chatting group, catching the seductive woman’s dark eyes as she suddenly looked up…

 

Useless-girl  
28.10.2008


End file.
